


Follicle Fancies

by ForcedSimile



Series: Erurihan Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForcedSimile/pseuds/ForcedSimile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t often they could get ready for the day together. Often times it was a very bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follicle Fancies

Erurihan Week

**Grooming**

* * *

 

It wasn’t often they could get ready for the day together. Often times it was a very bad idea. But there was no one around the barracks, not enough to make them concerned. Hange pulled her hair up quickly, nothing different. It was Erwin who sat sternly at the mirror, carefully parting his hair before he stopped. He glanced over at Levi and Hange.

“I want to try something new,” Erwin said. Hange narrowed her eyes.

“Like how?” she asked.

“I’m going to do my hair differently,” he said.

She shrugged. “Whatever you’re comfortable with,” she said. Levi just grunted. She didn’t look at what he was doing, she was busying herself with her straps, when Levi’s laughter caught her attention. She turned and saw the source of the hilarity.

Erwin had parted his hair down the center and combed it to either side, letting his bangs fall just above his eyes. She snorted.

“You look more like Oluo than Levi, you know,” she said. Levi sucked his teeth.

“Two can play it that game,” he said. He made Erwin move over and he parted his hair on one side and slicked it back. Erwin nodded in approval.

“I like this look for you,” he said. Hange hugged his shoulders.

“It is a little hot,” she said. Levi crossed his arms.

“Now I look like a real tight ass,” he said.

“Let’s be honest you always look like a tight ass,” Erwin said as he gave said ass a firm squeeze. Levi managed a small smirk and Hange laughed loud and heartily.

“Too bad I can't change my hair to look like one of you,” she said.

“Let your hair down,” Levi said. She ran her fingers through her ponytail.

“Well, I’m not running experiments today so...”

She tore her hair out from the elastic and let it free. Erwin grabbed a comb and detangled it. It fell in loose waves and she smiled a bit.

“Not bad. Change of pace,” she said. They set out for their day together, turning more heads than usual. For once it was nice for the gossip to be about something more innocent.

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of my unofficial Eruruhan Week 2015. Could have gone for the obvious, but this was way more fun.


End file.
